


Let our souls roam the night

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, I hope you all are happy with it, M/M, gushy mushy stuff omg, hehehehehe, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, nonsmut, this little thing gave me so many feels writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis let's himself roam around at night.</p>
<p>Aka. where Louis finds himself sleepwalking pretty often, and is usual found by Harry in the midst of his nocturnal adventures only to bring him back to bed and cuddle him a lot till the morning comes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or based off this prompt:</p>
<p>O sleepwalking Louis cuteness please, lots of fluff! No smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let our souls roam the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello.
> 
> Maddy strikes again.
> 
> I have gone at it again and decided to fill yet another prompt from the BLL prompt blog I thought was cutesy so I have filled ze prompt. Although just reading the prompt I couldn't help myself from imaging Louis do that every now and then and Harry just always waking up early in the morning to an empty space beside him so he ends up getting out of bed and searching for his lovely Lou and then brings him back to bed for cuddles.
> 
> sjhfkagagj the idea is too cute.
> 
> But anyways, I'd like to thank those who read my first little oneshot I wrote. The feedback from you guys is amazing and I just want to say I love you all and thank you so much for loving what I wrote.
> 
> So this is for you all. x

 

It was around midnight, the moon casting a dim glow through the blinds that hung from the windows. Somehow it seemed to be late, the red glow from the clock beside the bed seemed to show something around 1:30 am but it was hard tell for Harry as he gazed over to the empty space beside him on the bed furrowing his eyebrows a bit wondering where is beloved boyfriend seemed to run off to at such an early time. A thought crossed his mind for a moment, thinking back to the rare occasions where Louis would sometimes disappear once they’ve gone to bed, sometimes appearing in the kitchen trying to get a glass of water while being asleep on his feet, or trying to brush his teeth whilst fast asleep his brain some how running on autopilot. Maybe this was one of those rare occasions?

 

With a soft groan, Harry stretched a bit and slid out of bed to search for his boyfriend, much to his protest as he padded over to the door and out into the hallway listening quietly for a moment for any indications where Lou might be. Upon hearing soft footsteps making their way across the floor boards in a room nearby, Harry took a quick guess as to where he might’ve gone, heading off to the living room where Louis was standing in the middle of the dark room. Squinting a bit to see the barely showing figure, Harry couldn’t help but scrunch his face up trying to see if Louis was awake or not this time, quickly deciding that Louis clearly wasn’t as he walked over to the upright boy and gently placed his hands on Lou’s hips.

 

“Lou babe?” Harry murmured quietly, his voice low and raspy, still filled with the sleep that didn’t seem to have made it out of his system.

 

“Ughn.” Louis twitched underneath his hands his body reacting without him completely noticing as Harry couldn’t help but smile at the idea of Louis’ body seeming to react so well towards him.

 

“Come on darling, let’s go back to bed.” Harry expertly swept Louis off his feet, holding him tightly in his arms as the boy didn’t do anything but shift a bit in his arms, seeming to snuggle closer into the younger’s chest seeking his warmth that radiated from him.

 

Beginning to make the short trek to their shared bedroom, Harry nudged the door open with his foot, quietly walking into the room and setting Louis down on the bed pulling away slowly as Louis seemed to finally respond a bit more, letting out a quiet whine of protest at the feeling of Harry moving away from him. Watching his boy, Harry couldn’t help but cooe and quietly hush his sleeping boyfriend before climbing up onto the bed beside his sleeping form, wrapping him up in his arms and tugging him closer to his body with a satisfied and pleased hum. Gradually Harry seemed to lull himself back to sleep, letting his body relax against Louis’ sleeping form while keeping his arms wrapped tightly against Louis’ pliant form. Finally, Harry closed his eyes and just slept.

  


\----------------------------

 

In the morning, Louis woke up to find himself sprawled on top of a large lump  underneath him. Lifting his head up off the firm lump under him he blinked slowly trying to clear his blurred and sleep filled vision before noticing it wasn’t some firm lump he was sleeping on but his lovely boyfriend, Harry. Staring down at his sleeping face he couldn’t help himself from letting his eyes scavenge every little detail there was of his face, from the mess of long curls arranged around him to the way his eyelashes seemed longer than they normally were, resting perfectly against his pale yet tan cheeks. Just the thought of his beauty and perfection made Louis’ stomach flutter a bit as he shifted around on top of him before resting his head back down into the crook of Harry’s neck, wondering how he managed to rearrange himself on top of Harry last night.

 

“Morning love.” A gruff voice rasped by his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he looked up to notice familiar green eyes staring into his blue orbs, making his lips twitch upwards into a wide smile.

 

“Good morning Haz.” Louis hummed happily, noticing the fond gleam in the others eyes as he stretch up a bit to press a gentle yet loving kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, lingering just a bit.

 

“Have a nice sleep?” Harry mused, a slight smirk dotting his face as he couldn’t help wrap his arms around the boy a bit more firmly, keeping the boy pressed against his chest as Louis eyed him curiously not understanding completely what he meant by that.

 

“Mhmmm-why? Did something happen last night,” Louis raised an eyebrow as he let himself be shifted around while Harry sat up a bit with him still in his arms, propping himself up against the headboard of the bed as he nodded his head in reply.

 

“Yeah, you may or may not have slept walk again.” Harry sang, mouth quirking up in amusement as Louis seemed to blush a bit in embarrassment.

 

“I did, again?” Louis couldn’t help but draw out, knowing clearly that he did tend to sleepwalk from time to time, not that he couldn’t help it, it just happened to be what he did sometimes.

 

“Mhmm. Found you standing around in the living room unlike the last time.” Harry confirmed, nuzzling his face in the oldest neck as he pressed a light kiss there lovingly while Louis flushed more.

 

“I see.” Louis tilted his head to the side a bit, unable to hide the sly smile from his face as he suppressed a giggle and bit his lip instead, looking back at Harry and pecking his lips.

 

“I find it cute that you do that,” Harry mumbled running a hand through his hair to try and help ease the messiness that it was as he tugged his lover closer.

 

“Nice to know Curly.” Louis pursed his lips a bit before grinning widely at his boy and leaning back against him more enjoying the warmth that he was giving off compared to the chilly air flowing into the room from the slightly open window near the side of the bed.

  


So, who cares if maybe Louis slept walked again some time again, that was only for Harry to know as he gladly brought his boy back to the bed and urged him back into the enveloping warmth the bed brought for the two.

 

  
_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> Ya'll are cute as a button, every single one of you!!
> 
> c;


End file.
